


(in your eyes) i'd like to stay

by yellowtulips



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Shy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, lots of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowtulips/pseuds/yellowtulips
Summary: Ten looked to their intertwined hands, thinking about how nicely they fit, how he’d like to hold his hand for as long as he could. He shouldn’t have to let go, he doesn’t want to let go. And Jaehyun saw the way his eyes pleaded for him to stay. For him to say anything even if it meant him hurting in the end. Jaehyun felt the way Ten’s hand held his tighter, not wanting to let go.Everything felt too much like a dream for Jaehyun and as cliché as it sounds, if it was one, he’d like to never wake up from it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	(in your eyes) i'd like to stay

_“You’ve always been the only one in my eyes.”_

Jaehyun didn’t know why those were the only words he could recall. Maybe it was because those were the only words that held enough meaning for Jaehyun to deem it… something. He didn’t know what to make of the words, or maybe he really didn’t want to think too much about the words. He knew he shouldn’t have high hopes, so he didn’t and settled for not knowing what they meant.

But the words proved to be a constant itch if anything and Jaehyun found himself getting desperate to find out the meaning behind the said words. He knew he couldn’t go on everyday staring straight at the wall just thinking, and thinking, and thinking about the words that were said to him. He knew he couldn’t go one doing that when his roommate (and current crush) Ten will obviously start worrying about him, as if Jaehyun didn’t worry him enough already. He didn’t want to be selfish, but it was all he knew how to do.

Melancholic, that was how Ten always saw Jaehyun. Whether it be with reason or without, there would always be something eating him up inside and Ten, he really didn’t want to pry but it could all go to shit if he didn’t. Jaehyun was notorious with Ten for doing that. But sometimes, Ten just didn’t know what to do, and tonight was one of those nights. If Jaehyun was being honest, sometimes he was thankful when Ten didn’t know what to do, even if it means he’ll stay in that state for a longer period. No matter how much he’d like to get out of whatever thoughts he was swimming in, what was the harm in just drowning in it?

Hearing Ten sigh and proceed to walk back into his room, Jaehyun was relieved yet even that added more to his constantly noisy mind. He didn’t notice Ten’s door opening again, only looking up when he felt a blanket draped around his shoulder.

“Look, if you’re going to stay out here, at least keep warm. I’ll get you a hot chocolate or something to keep you company with your thoughts,” Jaehyun sighed, he didn’t know why Ten cared so much for him yet he didn’t know where he would be without Ten’s constant care.

Maybe all of this was just his fault for staying sober the last time the both of them decided to drink together. Maybe this was all just what he deserved for wanting to hear Ten’s true thoughts about him. Even if he wasn’t supposed to, even if he knew he wasn’t mentally prepared for what Ten would have to say. Because Ten, he was a constant surprise, he knew he would have to expect something from him. Maybe if he decided not to expect anything from Ten, he would have decided to throw his worries away, he would have decided to drink through the night.

Yeah, Jaehyun wanted to believe it was all on him, it was easier that way.

“So, are you up to tell me what’s going on in that mind of yours?” Ten asks, handing Jaehyun his cup of hot chocolate. He really wasn’t giving up tonight, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but wonder why.

Jaehyun stared at Ten as he tried thinking up what to say, even if he knew Ten would see through his bullshit. He didn’t want to bring it up, he didn’t see a reason to.

Ten was his constant. The only thing he couldn’t bear to lose, and if it meant keeping what he said to himself even if it was the only thing that would be swimming around in his mind, then he was going to do it.

“I promise I won’t pry if you don’t feel like telling me, but I do hope you know that I’m here if you need someone to listen,” he hears Ten softly say, assuring Jaehyun of the things he already knows but needs to hear. Jaehyun looks toward Ten and then back to the cup he had in his hands, before bringing it up slowly and taking a sip from it, letting the mouth of the cup sit on his lips afterwards.

_What if it’s something about you. What if the reason why my mind is so clouded this time is because of you._

“Oh.”

Jaehyun felt everything coming to a stop upon hearing that one word. Was he that absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even know he said that aloud?

Placing his cup down, Jaehyun curled in on himself, covering himself completely with the blanket Ten gave him. Inhaling a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down, trying to convince himself that this little slip up wouldn’t cause anything.

But Ten, all he could see was the blanket violently shaking to know Jaehyun didn’t mean to let that slip. It wasn’t the first time something like this happened. And with each time that it did, Jaehyun would always ignore the slip up, saying it was nothing to cover the fact he was too absorbed in his thoughts again. 

Of course, Ten was worried, how could he not be? If this slip up had Jaehyun visibly shaking, how could he not think more about what it was? How could he ignore that he could potentially be affecting Jaehyun negatively without noticing? How could he not think that Jaehyun was always so cautious about letting Ten know anything because it was all because of him and Jaehyun was just too nice to let him know?

Even with his thoughts running, Ten knew to take care of Jaehyun first. Wrapping him in a hug, he felt Jaehyun tense up at the contact but then slowly relaxing into his hold after a while. Ten slowly, hesitantly, pulled the blanket off getting greeted with the sight of Jaehyun playing with his fingers. A way to distract himself, Ten noticed him do it a little too often to know why he was doing it.

Ten looked towards Jaehyun’s shaking hands and took them into his own, holding it, just looking at Jaehyun. Ten kept wondering about how much the younger has kept to himself and how much he knew he was holding back even now.

“Jaehyun, it’ll be okay, just let it all out. I’ll be right here, I promise.”

Turning slightly and slowly proceeding to clutch onto Ten’s shirt, Jaehyun felt his eyes water, tears threatening to spill. And he did, he let them all spill, silently, gasping a little for air every few seconds.

Ten slowly pulled Jaehyun towards him, letting his head rest on his chest. He began stroking his back, whispering words Jaehyun wanted to believe, words that Jaehyun should believe. The hands tightly clutching Ten’s shirt slowly started relaxing, and the sobs from the boy in his arms calmed soon as well.

Jaehyun held onto Ten as a way to ground himself, but couldn’t bring himself to look up at him. Ten didn’t mind, if anything, he was glad that Jaehyun got to cry it out even if he was still worried. He knew Jaehyun would come around on his own, tell him when he was ready. Ten wasn’t one to push too hard if he knew the other party wasn’t too willing to share yet, that’s what Jaehyun liked most about Ten.

“Um, I guess… I should explain myself…” Jaehyun started, eyes raising to meet Ten’s.

Looking into Ten’s eyes, he felt himself getting overwhelmed with how much warmth they held. Jaehyun would be lying if he said he couldn’t feel how much Ten cared about him, how much Ten worried about him. He looked back down to his hands and took a deep breath.

“Um okay, remember that night the both of us decided to unwind and just drink together?” upon feeling Ten nod, Jaehyun continued, eyes still not meeting Ten’s.

And Jaehyun started explaining what happened that day. Explained how he deliberately decided to drink less just to hear Ten drunkenly blabber. How Ten ended up saying the words that’s been stuck in his mind. How even if it wasn’t really his fault, curiosity got the best of him, how he started blaming himself over the fact that he heard Ten spill something that he probably wasn’t supposed to know. Not so soon anyways.

Ten slowly brought his hands down to Jaehyun’s face, cupping them, using his thumb to stroke his cheek. Looking up, Jaehyun was greeted with Ten softly smiling at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back too. 

“Feel better getting that off your chest?” Jaehyun nodded, hiding his face in Ten’s chest.

Jaehyun heard Ten suck in a long breath, letting it out right after. He felt fingers combing through his hair, and he knew Ten was thinking hard about what to say.

“Well, I'd hope that this would happen in a whole different setting," Ten paused, chuckling and Jaehyun couldn't lie that he felt a little tug in his chest hearing that.

Somehow, even if Jaehyun was terrified of whatever Ten was going to say, he couldn't help but be comforted by Ten's whole being. He guesses, that was a natural feeling when it came to Ten. But oh, was he so afraid he'd have to let that go.

What if he had just been overthinking this whole thing and that Ten didn’t mean it in the way he thought it did? Was it just him that wanted to call the other his lover? Was it so bad that he hoped for something more than what he was already given? As selfish as it may sound, he definitely was hoping for even more.

Jaehyun pulled himself out of his thoughts when he felt Ten move his hands down to find Jaehyun's. The gentle stroking of Ten's thumb on his hand makes him look up at him once again.

Ten starts off with a hum, "I guess I should come clean too."

Jaehyun tilts his head, confused and wondering. Come clean? Was Ten hiding something from him too? He shook the thoughts away before he could drown in them further. Ten was here, now.

“I actually remember everything I said clearly that night. Which, admittedly, is why I am a little more worried. I never push this much for answers huh,” Ten pauses, looking at Jaehyun, trying to gauge his reaction. Looking into Jaehyun’s doe eyes, Ten took in a deep breath before continuing.

“The only reason I never brought it up was because I thought maybe you didn’t remember anything that I said that night. Either that or you completely disregarded it… anyways! Do you actually remember everything from that night clearly?”

-

_“Jaehyun ah,” Ten started._

_Jaehyun hummed, leaning back, swirling his unfinished can of beer. He took in more of Ten. He couldn’t help but think of how beautiful Ten looked even now._

_Ten with his pink flushed face. Ten with his bright smile. Ten with his fingers curled around his newly opened can of beer. Ten with his slight slur, giggling while calling out to Jaehyun._

_Jaehyun pretends that the flutter in his stomach wasn’t because of Ten._

_“Jaehyun…” Ten calls out for him again, “If I were to say that I’ve only had you in my eyes, what would you think that meant?”_

_The younger cocks his head, eyes wide and questioning. If he was being honest, he had no idea what that meant at all. So, he just sat and stared at Ten, silently asking him for an answer._

_Ten smiles slightly at Jaehyun’s confused expression. He leaned forward, cupping Jaehyun’s face in his hands before saying, “You’ve always been the only one in my eyes.”_

_Ten ignores the way Jaehyun’s breath hitches._

_He quickly removed his hands and sat up, giggling before getting up while finishing his can of beer. He threw it away afterwards, before bidding Jaehyun a goodnight and entering his room, closing the door behind him._

_Jaehyun sat confused, face warm and possibly red._

_If Jaehyun was being honest, he didn’t want to think too much about it yet he didn’t want to forget about it._

_Looking down at his can of beer, he started swirling it again, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. He brought the can up to his lips, tipping his head back, he downed the rest of his drink_

-

Jaehyun nodded, recalling everything from that night. He couldn’t forget everything if that’s been the only thing on his mind.

Ten straightened up, moving to get Jaehyun to sit up as well. He moved them so that they’d be facing each other, hands intertwined between them. He looked to their intertwined hands, thinking about how nicely they fit, how he’d like to hold his hand for as long as he could. He shouldn’t have to let go, he doesn’t want to let go.

Ten took another breath before gaining courage to look up at Jaehyun. “Again, this wasn’t how I planned on saying this… not that I had anything planned really. Well, not yet anyways, but you never know if an idea could pop up someday okay.”

Ten paused upon hearing Jaehyun’s chuckle and he thinks, maybe he could get used to hearing it for the rest of his life. He wants to hear it for the rest of his life.

“I like you Jaehyun. I’ve liked you for so long… but I just didn’t know how to say it. I didn’t even know whether I could actually bring myself to say it because I didn’t know where to find the courage to do so. There were times I’d talk myself into confessing and then back out because I was so scared of rejection, so scared you’d up and leave once I decided to pour my heart out. You’re still welcome to do that if you need to, if you want to…” _but please don’t, I don’t know what I’d do if you did._

And Jaehyun saw the way his eyes pleaded for him to stay. For him to say anything even if it meant him hurting in the end. Jaehyun felt the way Ten’s hand held his tighter, not wanting to let go. 

Jaehyun knew he was looking at Ten in disbelief over what he just heard. Even if he got the gist of it after thinking too much over Ten’s statement during that fateful night, he would never have thought he’d have him confessing right now. Jaehyun listened intently to everything Ten had to say, holding on to every word, afraid that the moment would cease to exist if he let them go. Everything felt too much like a dream for Jaehyun and as cliché as it sounds, if it was one, he’d like to never wake up from it. 

Jaehyun tightened his grip on Ten’s hands as soon as he felt the grip loosen. Gathering everything he wanted to say, Jaehyun squeezed Ten’s hand intertwined in his before softly saying, “I… like you too.”

Jaehyun let go of the breath he was holding, looking down onto their intertwined hands. He wanted to hide himself from Ten but he knew his red ears were giving away everything. 

“I like you,” Jaehyun looks up now, saying it with more confidence.

He feels a weight lifted off his shoulder finally admitting it out loud, finally admitting it to Ten. He feels giddy, and in love and now he just wants to shout it out to the whole world that he likes Ten, even if at this point his whole world is just Ten.

“I don’t think I can really pinpoint when I started liking you. Maybe I’ve liked you for the longest time but failed to realise it, but living together really did help me realise things. With all the time we spent together, and all the new things we end up experiencing together, I realised that I’m glad you’re the one that I got to experience these new things with. I wouldn’t trade the memories we’ve made together for anything else, for anyone else,” Jaehyun finished off. 

“You really are whipped for me huh,” Ten added, teasing, earning him a slap on the chest and a mumbled ‘shut up’ from Jaehyun.

But Jaehyun couldn’t deny. With all the time they’ve spent together, spent around each other, he would like to think that the both of them knew each other better than they knew themselves. Of course Jaehyun remembers all the time’s Ten goes out of his way to take care of him. Earlier being another one added to the list of times Ten has cared for him. It’s the same vice versa. Jaehyun would drop anything, and everything to be by Ten’s side, especially when he needed it.

Jaehyun recounts the countless times Ten has fallen sick due to his own negligence and the countless of times he’s hesitated leaving for whatever he needed to get done for the day just to make sure Ten got everything and anything he needed. Jaehyun with his constant questions, asking whether he’ll be okay on his own, whether he needed anything else before he left, telling him that he could push back whatever he needed to do just to look after Ten. Though, he’ll eventually get pushed out the front door by Ten, getting reassured that he’ll call if he was in any type of trouble. He was at Ten’s beck and call, whenever, wherever. Ten would immediately agree that it would be the same for Jaehyun too.

“To think the both of our feelings were mutual all this time. Maybe if the both of us weren’t so dense…” Ten giggled before continuing, “Still, I’m glad the both of us were able to get that off our chests”.

At that moment Jaehyun thinks, even if it felt like a ‘risk’ confessing his feelings, he knew that it was a risk he was willing to take over and over again. Admittedly, with how much they’ve built their relationship and bond, a risk like this wouldn’t leave a deep cut. And deep down, Jaehyun knew no matter the outcome, Ten would still be by his side.

“So… do I get to call you my boyfriend now?” Ten asked, grabbing Jaehyun’s hands and interlocking their fingers again.

Rolling his eyes, Jaehyun replied, “Take me out on a date first…”

“What for? We already act like an old married couple anyway. Have you heard what our friends are saying? Wait, speaking of, how are we gonna break the news to them?” Ten tipped his head to one side, gaze with a mischievous glint.

Jaehyun groaned knowing and already anticipating all the _finally_ ’s their friends are going to let out. Jaehyun had a feeling some of them had already started betting behind their back about when they were going to come to terms with their feelings.

“I don’t care how, as long as you’re there with me,” Jaehyun states, too exhausted to even think about it.

Ten smiles, pulling Jaehyun closer, leaving a kiss on his temple. As much as he wanted to kiss him giddy right then and there, Ten felt it would be better to wait a little.

And so Ten concludes, “Don’t worry Jaehyun. I’ll always be with you. Now and forever, I’ll always be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading all the way to the end! It's been long since I've posted and this time it's my first addition to the NCT tag and the jaeten tag. I've had this in my drafts for about over a year, finally getting the motivation to finish up and post this! Feedback is greatly appreciated so do feel free to leave any you have in the comments^^ I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/uyuhuns)


End file.
